1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a grilling apparatus and, more particularly, to a grilling apparatus with a lighting device.
2. Related Prior Art
According to Taiwanese Patent Publication M245932, a conventional grilling apparatus includes a case for containing fuel, a grill put on the case, a box installed on the case, a motor installed in the box, a skewer driven by the motor, a gooseneck extended from the box and a light connected with the goose neck. The motor is turned on and off through operating a switch installed on the box. The light is turned on and off through operating a switch 24 installed on the box. To drive the motor, the mains supply is required. However, this is difficult when the conventional grilling apparatus is used outdoors. Moreover, the box is inevitably bulky and heavy for including the motor and the skewer. Furthermore, the gooseneck causes a user trouble in packing.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.